


Happier

by SalvationsSong



Series: Happier [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalvationsSong/pseuds/SalvationsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Draco left Astoria to be with another woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happier

Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy was in tears, while her husband, Draco Malfoy, showed no emotions. He looked as though his crying wife disgusted him.

"No, Draco, please," Astoria begged. "Don't do this. If not for me, than for our son."

"Draco's facade faltered, "I'm sorry, Astoria... But, I don't feel the same way anymore."

His words hit Astoria like a slap to the face, "Is it because of her?"

"Don't bring her into this," was Draco's reply.

Astoria lost it, not holding back as she slapped him across the face, "You son-of-a-bitch. How could you do this to me? To Scorpius?"

Draco grabbed his wife's hands, pinning her against the wall. Astoria had never felt more afraid in her life, she knew Draco wouldn't hurt her, or did she? She didn't know her husband anymore. He had drifted away and now he was with someone else. Astoria couldn't bring herself to think the name. "I truly am sorry, Astoria," were Draco's words. He brought one hand up to stroke her face, "I didn't mean for it to happen."

Astoria moved her head, "Don't touch me."

Draco released her, "I'm giving you a week to gather your things, Astoria."

Astoria stared at him in disbelief, "Draco, you can't... You can't be serious."

"I'm sorry," Draco said as he slipped out the door.

Astoria sank to the floor, unable to stop the sobs that escaped her. She didn't notice when her five year old son, Scorpius, came over and wrapped his arms around her, "What's wrong, mummy?"

Astoria pulled her young son into her lap, holding him close, "Nothing, my love, nothing."

After what felt like ages, Astoria's sobs subsided. She looked down at her sleeping son, "Oh, Scorpius, what will we do?"

Astoria looked back at the door, she couldn't help but blame the other woman. Though she knew it was also Draco's fault. She wondered how Hermione Granger had managed to take everything Astoria had away from her. She also wondered how happy Hermione made Draco. Happier than Astoria ever could?


End file.
